Loss x of x Life
by HikariSorayume11
Summary: Who will live and who will die? Hunger games x Hunter x Hunter crossover (originally The x Hunter x Games, but I changed it because there was already a story with that title)
1. The x Hunter x Games

The x Hunter x Games

* * *

Author: Hikari Sorayume

Chapter Summary: Hisoka switches up the rules

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hunter x Hunter

Word count: 1,497

Warnings: Should be character death, rules have changed, "Victors" are also referred to as "Hunters", Inaccurate recount of the time before the HG, President Snow will be the only HG character mentioned, Alluka will be identified as a girl by Killua, but as a boy by everyone else, last time I read HG was probably about 2 years ago, possible OOCness, not-my-forte,

Notes: I love Alluka and Killua. I love them so much that now the ages are now 10 - 16 rather than what they were previously, which I think was either 12-16 or 12-18. I've done this so I can keep Gon and Killua 12 while still having Alluka at risk of being chosen. I wasn't sure if I should actually have her be chosen though...

edited: 7/4/2016 (2 hours after it was written...)

* * *

A man with flaming hair walked up the podium, his hips swinging wildly with each and every step, the expression on his face one of great amusement. All Killua could do was grasp tightly the hand of Alluka, hoping and praying against hope that neither of them would be selected. Killua was glad she was with him now, even if Alluka herself was slightly miffed by it, as she identified herself as a girl but was sent into line with the rest of the boys anyway. However, Alluka did not complain to this, as it meant she was closer to her brother, however slightly. It was not long before Killua had to let go of his hold on his sister, and release her so that he could join the older boys' division. Terrified, Alluka silently made her way to the back of the group, along with the other twelve year olds who old served to block her from Killua's view. Unsure of wether his voice could be heard, Killua whispered soft encouragement to Alluka, reminding her that all the odds in the world were in her favour.

The hunter games had only been established in quite recent years, making this the 25th to be exact. Before the hunter games, there had been a war. A great war. A war which had divided colonies, destroyed civilisations, and introduced corrupted nations. In short, it had torn the country of Panem apart. Killua knew greatly of this story. In fact, his family had been major contenders of said war, especially his father and grandfather. Killua had never particularly been on good terms with his father, so most recounts of the war had come from his grandfather Zeno, who greatly held Killua in his favour. He told Killua of many fights he had gone into, most of them being with very few men, about 100 at the most, and sometimes had even gone in alone, with only the help of Killua's father. Zeno would tell him of how much _fun_ the war had been – except for when he had to fight people who took up too much of his time. "We're not getting paid enough for this." He would often say, referring to Silva – Killua's father – and he. Of course, Zeno had not been paid at all for some battles of which he had indulged in merely for fun. Because of said battles, Killua's family, the Zoldycks, were greatly feared all throughout the nation of Panem. And when the war finally came to an end, with President Snow on top, the Zoldycks had become quite favour some to him, and as such were allowed position ship within the wealthiest of districts. However, the Zoldycks (A.K.A Kikyo, Killua's mother) decided they'd rather live in the poorest district, where all were frightened and weak, lest anyone steal their glory of entering the hunter games, a sick and twisted "game" of sorts not only invented for the viewers of the Capitals pleasure, but also to oppress any possible rebellions. And so now here was Killua, not looking forward in the least to said hunter games.

The red haired man on stage took position in front of a podium, and began to speak. His lips twisted into a sick imitation of a smile, his eyes holding absolutely no light, other than his own twisted amusement. "Now then, shall we begin?" His voice held a weird tilt to it, like he was dancing with his own satisfaction, and he watched the crowd carefully as though thoroughly gauging there reaction. "Before anything else, let me first introduce myself as Hisoka." There were a few murmurs at this. The name "Hisoka" was incredibly familiar to everyone present, and it came as a complete and utter surprise that no one had recognised him earlier – it was obvious, when one were to study his weird strait combined with his odd choice of clothes and hair. But perhaps it was the change in hair colour that had thrown people off, having been previously blue. "Now, now, hush everyone." Everyone settled down. "I'm here today, as the previous examiner has mysteriously… vanished." If the gleam in his eyes and happy expression was anything to go by, the previous examiner had not simply "vanished."

"And as he can no longer perform the selection of candidates thanks to his disappearance, it is up to me as last year's victor to do the selection of candidates myself." He paused here, clearly waiting for some kind of reaction, probably that of an eruption of whispers. If that were the case, than he was in for disappointment, as everyone looked on waiting for him to continue.

"Now, normally one would pick out a name from each of these here bowls but personally… I think this system needs to be shaken up." This comment warried better results. People began soft mutters under their breaths as they looked around at one another in askance. All hung on to his next words.

"I think _instead_ I shall pick up _three_ names from each bowl, and decide through certain… _methods_ which of the three is most worthy of trying for the title of 'Hunter'." Rage and indignation rang out at this. Killua was shocked by this too. He could understand the crowds dissatisfaction with this claim, but also, quite possibly, wasn't this a good suggestion? It meant more people would be unlucky enough to be selected and who knew what this madman's "methods" would include but… in the end, whoever was left had a significantly better chance of actually beating the system to come out on top, didn't they?

"Now, now, I understand you're conviction, but you people really need to step your game up. You live in the poorest district and in all the 25 years this program has been running, have only ever had one victor. Isn't that rather pitiful?" Killua knew who he was referring to. Everyone knew who he was referring to, how could they not? But to say Killua hated this fact the most, would not be a far off assumption. The only person from district 12 to have ever emerged a victor of the hunter games and actually earned the title of "hunter" was none other than Killua's older brother Illumi, who he just so happened to despise. It had been _his_ idea to keep his precious younger sister locked away within their household, and it had only been the previous year when she had been set free from her confinement, and that was only so that she could one day compete within the hunter games. Killua would have none of it! He would never let his sister enter the hunter games, he would take her place before she could even set foot upon the stage! Killua was not necessarily afraid of the hunter exams. His father along with Illumi had taken all necessary precautions to ensure that when Killua finally got his big chance – one that he did not want nor had need of – he would be perfectly safe and be able to hold true to the name "Zoldyck". But… with Hisoka's new rules, wouldn't this mean that even if he volunteered for Alluka she could still get elected again anyway? Or what if he was elected first and she afterward? What if Hisoka "methods" included death for the other two candidates? There was too much to think about… Killua's head nearly exploded from over stimulation.

"Ladies first then." Hisoka proceeded to call out the names of three very unfortunate ladies, none of which Killua gave the slightest thought to. He was lost in worry over all the possible scenarios that could happen, all the little things that could go wrong to ruin the very few happy months he had been allowed to spend with Alluka. Was it too late to grab Alluka and make a break for it? Would he be able to escape? Where could he escape to? He was so enwrapped within his thoughts that he nearly missed Hisoka continuing onward.

"Now the boys." Killua could feel his heart beating into his throat with every beat, his breath came choked and strangled and he could barely register anything around him other than the man in front of him. Honestly, Killua had never prayed before. He had never believed in some higher power, who stood idly by watching his followers and checking for anything that might be amiss. If there really were some high divinity, than was he blind or did he simply not care? The white haired Zoldyck figured that if there ever were a time to pray, then now sure as hell was a good as any. 'God, Satan, fish-Jesus, Joe from the supermarket, if any of you are registering this, than please don't let my sister die.' Okay so maybe he wasn't being all serious.

And with his stupid antics he had missed the first person being called. 'One down two to go.'

"Alluka Zoldyck." And that was it.


	2. Alluka x Says x Goodbye

Author: Hikari Sorayume

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Chapter: Two: Unleash x Thy x Fury!

Chapter Summary: Hisoka riles Killua up

Word count: 2140

Warnings: MAJOR HISOKA OOCNESS, dragged out reaping, major use of Japanese, freeform, mostly un-checked, possible killugon (for future reference, Gon isn't introduced yet)

Notes: Go to the bottom of the page to get the translations for the Japanese words. I think the reaping is rather drawn out. Originally I planned it so that the third boy would be Zushi... (huh! me, planning things!? What a riot!) but that didn't happen. I realize that I'm going to have to kill Bisky now. Unless I figure out a loophole! Also Hisoka never did do the introduction did he? I meant to have him do this introduction about it being the 25th annual hunger games and talk about the war and the suppression and oppression and all that... but he already talks so much! Also I'm really sorry about Hisoka's OOCness I'm really not so good at his character (or anyone else's for the matter I just find his the hardest). I keep making him smile too much and keep using words like "Amusement" and "twisted" I hope you can find this enjoyable regardless ^^ please tell me if I was able to get at least one of the characters personalities right, or what I've down wrong and how to fix them! (advice on Killua would be great because he's the main character in this) Thank you! If you've bothered reading this (I don't always) then please, forget about this and continue onwards! (the title is a joke)

* * *

Blood rushed in his ears, blocking out any excess noise even though there was none to be expelled. All remained still and silent, not even a bird dared to fly by in fear of causing a racket. The white hair Zoldyck had prepared himself for this, had imagined far worse situations in fact. He was not afraid, could not be afraid, not with his sweet younger sister relying on him so. Without missing a beat, the blue eyed boy quickly raised his hand, refusing to call out knowing doing so would be far too amusing for the squinty eyed man up on the podium. Before Alluka could take a step forward, Hisoka too notice of Killua's raised hand, before eyeing him with scrutiny. Delight shined in his golden orbs.

"My, do we have a tribute? Zoldyck… what a lovely name. Is that your name too? Then, are you brothers of my dear friend Illumi?" Having been acknowledged, Killua had already been walking up the lane and to the stage when Hisoka commented on this. Shocked, Killua stared up at Hisoka wide eyed, his expression not hiding the surprise and fear towards the topic of interest.

"You know aniki?"

"My, my, than you _are_ a Zoldyck, which one might I ask?" Without answering the twelve – year – olds question, the flamboyantly dressed man proceeded to ask a question of his own. Hisoka quickly held up his hand. "Wait no. Allow me to guess." Hisoka made a gesture towards the back of the group of boys, his finger clearly pointing to a horror-stricken Alluka who gazed up at the stage with panic and worry. Her lips moved slowly, a soft whisper emitting from them as the beginning of tears formed in her eyes. She did not approach the stage however. Despite her youth, she knew the importance of abiding by the rules. When Killua looked closed enough, he was able to give meaning to the words that Alluka spoke, even though those around her could not hear a single utterance. "On…nii…chan…"

Paying no mind to the state of his charge's favoured sibling, Hisoka continued onward. "If that is Alluka-chan than that eliminates one sibling." 'How dare he call her that!' "I know you are not Illumi, Kalluto is too young for the Hunter Games and Milluki is much too fat…" Killua did not like Hisoka's little game of guess who, but at least he called Milluki fat. Hisoka's face lit up, like he had just solved an incredibly easy puzzle which was somehow still incredibly satisfying to finish. "Therefore you must be Killua!" 'It's not too much to ask to reply with a sarcastic comment is it?'

"No shit Sherlock."

"You wound me."

"If only they were literal."

"Cut the sass hon, save it for the battle Olympia." Okay, conversing with the clown was not on his to-do list, bickering with the clown was not on his to-do list and whatever the hell _that_ was, was definitely _not_ on his to-do list. Killua showed his disgust for their conversation by furrowing his eyebrows and making a "yuck" face.

Having enough of said clown, Killua decided to check out the "competition." Could they really be called that though? First of all, Killua turned to the girls, noting with satisfaction that he did not know any of them. It appeared they knew him though, as they came right up to him.

"Hi Killua! How has Alluka been? She doesn't seem so well." As of late Kikyo had seen to it that Alluka be enrolled in school, the reasoning though this was unknown by the white haired Zoldyck, as she could've been just as easily home schooled. The girl who had spoken to him was rather short, with long golden tresses caught up in two ponytails tied with pink ribbon. Her eyes where a deep purple that could also be seen as magenta. She wore a pink frilly dress that reached just below her knees. She didn't look much older than Alluka, which would reinsure his first guess of them being classmates.

"Alluka has been… fine." The blue eyed boy regarded the blonde with contempt. "And who are you?" The blonde seemed not to have noticed the boys tone, that or she was playing it off.

"I'm biscuit Krueger, weren't you paying attention when he was calling out the names?"

"Not really." Killua replied offhandedly.

"Mataku, you should always pay attention, you never know when it could be important!" Biscuit now held up a gloved finger in front of his face, looking at him with frustration and impatience. The sudden transformation made her cheery and happy go lucky attitude seem like a far off dream. Or had that all been Killua's misinterpretation? Either way, he was beginning to really not like this girl. "Hmph!" Killua turned away in disdain, choosing to instead refocus on Hisoka. Said man seemed to be contemplating something. His eyes held a far off look and he was licking his lips to the point where he was rubbing them raw. His hand was poised atop the bowl and was slowly lowering into it, as though he were torturing the ever-fearing audience by leaving them hanging in suspense. All at once, Hisoka's hand plucked a single slip of paper and began to unravel it, before crunching it up and throwing it away.

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes plastered on his face, he began saying the words Killua dreaded to hear. Why was his "preparations for the worst" so freakin' accurate?! Couldn't these damn people cut him some slack?! It became apparent to Killua that Hisoka was toying with him. Who was actually to say that Hisoka had actually gotten Alluka? This man… This was all a game to him! The blue eyed boy knew that the word "game" shouldn't be taken too lightly in the sense it was used for the "hunter games" but… this part too was a game? Killua knew for a fact that Alluka's name had only been entered twice… So how was it possible to have been drawn twice? Obviously it wasn't. Killua's hands balled up in rage, and he began to feel impossibly warm. He trembled all over. The anger inside him swelled into something uncontrollable. He could feel in leaking out of him in thick waves, so tangible that he could almost _feel_ it ripping out from his flesh.

"DID ANIKI PUT YOU UP TO THIS?!" Killua's shout was met with reverberating silence, his voice holding so much emotion that Alluka began to freely cry, before running up to the stage, as she was now allowed to do. She wasn't the only one who then ran to the stage though, because now dozens of peace keepers had made their way upstage in an attempt to hold Killua off. Hisoka made a signal to them though, keeping them in check as he smirked smugly at Killua, as if daring him to engage in combat with him. The white haired boy knew his place though. Maybe if he was by himself… if he wasn't burdened with Alluka…. If only she had been taught how to fight. Alas, Alluka was barely comparable to that of a normal ten year old, nowhere near the standard of a Zoldyck.

"I am not inclined to answer that." Alluka had now reached the stage and was clinging tightly on to the front of Killua's shirt, holding him close while staring up at Hisoka with the slightest bit of Malice apparent in her tear filled eyes. Attempting to calm himself down, Killua focused on Alluka, moving further away from where the impudent clown stood, throwing a quick glare his way before patting Alluka on the head and hugging her close.

"Neh, Alluka, daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu, onii-chan."

Still retaining his seemingly ever present smile, Hisoka turned back towards the audience. "And that concludes that! Ja ne, minna-san!"

"Now, I'm sure you all know that only two of you can make it into the hunter games, so before anything else, I'll ask you, who would actually like to go?"

'The clown is giving us a choice?' This seemed to unlikely to Killua. A trap. He didn't think anyone would likely volunteer anyway. Except for him of course.

"I do." Killua's steely glare locked onto Hisoka's detached smile, but it was not him who had spoken. It was the blonde girl from before.

"Well that concludes that. You two other girls, are free to go." To say Killua was surprised, was an understatement. He was actually letting them go! The girls looked just as surprised, but they wasted no time in running the heck out of there lest he change his mind.

"You actually let them go?" the white haired boy's voice was raised in a doubting inquiry. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I Killua? Cookie – chan here has kindly offered to take the position, and I'm sure you would too. Am I wrong?"

"No…" Killua muttered in defeat. "You're not."

Hisoka smiled. The nerve…! Besides weren't his cheeks hurting by now? That amount of smiling was unnatural. "Well than all that's solved then. Say goodbye to Alluka and then it's time to go."

"I still don't understand! Why?" Killua felt a slight tugging on his shirt. "Nande kore wa?!" His words were directed at Alluka, who held the fabric of his sleeve between her fingers. She began to tear up at his harsh words that had been aimed at her. She had never heard her Onii-chan speak so roughly with her, not once, nor with any of her other siblings including Illu-nii.

"No – Alluka, gomen." Alluka nodded her head, once again burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist in a fierce hug. The other boy whose name had been called was nowhere in sight, seemingly have made a break for it when he felt he could get away with it. The blond girl, Biscuit, also stood idly by, although it did not seem as though she liked the nickname "cookie-chan."

"The whole purpose of this little game was merely to get a reaction out of you. I see it worked greatly… didn't it?" Killua held make a smart remark at that. He wanted to glare at this man, but doing so was probably what he wanted if what he said was anything to go by. This also confirmed his suspicions, both that of the fact that Alluka's named had never actually been pulled, and that Illumi had been the one to put him up to this.

Hisoka promptly walked off, calling after him "Don't expect me to join you for the ride." He had always seemed standoffish to Killua.

When Alluka finally released him from her tight grip, she held eye contact him for a very long time. Despite that recent truckload of tears, her eyes were not puffy in the least and there were no tear tracks left on her cheeks nor were her eyes watery. There was absolutely no evidence to prove that she had been crying at all. Her eyes remained a bright clear and captivating blue, and she did not relinquish her hold on her brother's arms until she was completely satisfied with staring at her face. She appeared as though she wished to burn his image into her mind so that she would not forget his warm presence. Killua took his time to do the same. He studied her attire, a white long sleeved turtleneck, with a pinkish red vest over the top. When her arms reached outward, her sleeves dangled down to her waist and maybe even to her knees, and yet the definitive shape of her arm could still be seen. She wore a green skirt and black boots. In her hair was her favourite yellow headband, and the matching hairclips which showed faces with many different expressions. Her hair was let loose and fell freely around her in a choppy mass of almost black hair. Her bangs fell in front of her face, just covering her eyebrows so they were masked from view, only being able to be seen when she moved in such a way that her bangs did not completely hide them away. She smiled lovingly at him, her skin almost as pale as his own. With each other's image thoroughly burned into one another's minds, Alluka regretfully took her leave. She wanted to be able to take the time to wave and properly say goodbye to her brother without the risk of being dragged away by the peace keepers. So with one last hug, she took out of the clips from her hair, kissed it and handed it to him.

"Ganbatte ne, Onii-chan! Knock 'em dead!" Whether she meant that quite literally or not, Killua could not be sure. Alluka quickly pecked him on the check, before waving him goodbye, and with a quick "Sayonara!" She was gone.

* * *

Translations

Onii-chan = Big brother

-Chan = used at the end of a name as a form of endermeant, it is usually used for girls

Sayonara = goodbye

Ganbatte ne = good luck!

Nande kore wa? = what is it?

Aniki = older brother (formal)

Mataku = honestly, good grief

Gomen = the shortened form of "gomenasai" it means "sorry"

"Neh, Alluka, daijoubu ka?" = "Hey, Alluka, are you alright?"

"Daijoubu, onii-chan." = "I'm fine, big brother."

Ja ne = see you later

Minna = everyone


	3. Farewells x Silva x Door

Farewells x Silva x Door

Warnings: quite a few swears (they have '*'s though)

Japanese: gii-chan = grandpa (it might be jii-chan though, and oji-san works as well)

Word Count: 1218

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter OR Hunger Games. Both works belong to the original authors, as do the characters.

* * *

Killua stared longingly at the spot his sister had once stood, her general image still present in his mind long after her disappearance. She could have stayed longer, if she had wanted to, but Killua knew this was better. This way, she wouldn't come into direct contact with the rest of his family.

Hisoka had long since vanished, and a group of peacekeepers were now ushering Biscuit and he to a secluded room near the edge of the station. For greetings, no doubt.

It still surprised the white haired boy that they would allow people to say farewell to their families, even if said farewells only lasted a maxium three minutes. He would not hold it past the Capital to suddenly decide to simply whisk away those who had been reaped the moment they were, without a second to even realise their sudden dilemma. This was all for show then. Good looks. If he wanted to make a good impression on the Capital, he couldn't be seen as a weak, easy target. Acting as such might actually get him a few easy kills, but if he didn't clean up the mess quickly, others would catch his tail. He didn't really want his innocent sister to see him with another's blood on his hand, didn't want her to watch him as he drained the life out of his prey. Didn't want her to see the light vanish from their eyes. Granted, she had already seen all of this, and so much more, but it was the fact that this time _he_ would be held responsible for that loss of life which would surely terrify her.

… Right?

"KILLU!" A shriek voice cut through his thoughts like a battle axe through cheese. Not to mention it cut the table as well.

Killua's blue eyes dulled significantly, his face hardening and becoming blank, emotionless. He turned his unreadable expression towards his mother, daring her to continue with her pointless rambling she had been going on about for a while now. The elegantly (and eccentrically) dressed woman gasped loudly, her voice betraying her excitement as she looked on in awe of her son's potential. Shivering slightly while clinging to Silva's arm to keep upright, she somehow began _crying_ despite the machine which completely covered her eyes. Crying of joy that is.

"Enough, Kikyo." Silva returned the hold on Kikyo's arm before passing her off to Milluki, the fat pig of a brother, and instructing him to take her outside.

His great bulk of a father and he were all that was left in the room now. After saying goodbye to Alluka he had not seen her again, nor had Kalluto shown up to visit. Kalluto's attendance wouldn't have made much of a difference, being as quiet as he was, so the only noticeable difference was Illumi, who also hadn't shown up. This was found as a relief to Killua. Not having to deal with his brother's oppressive presence lifted a huge weight from his shoulders, and he began to fill with relief, his fingers absently twirling the smile-faced pin his sister had handed him.

"Killua." His eyes previously locked on Alluka's parting gift, he allowed his eyes to slowly drift back over to his father's leering figure. Not quite out of the clear yet. Silva was easily twice the boy's height, and sitting down as he was, the distance between them felt all the more vast. Not wanting to be belittled, Killua quickly stood up to stand at full height, still barely reaching his father's elbows.

Swallowing thickly, the albino decided to play it cool. If he couldn't stand on equal footing with his father, how could he ever stand up to Illumi?

Speaking with the first thing to register within his mind, Killua quickly noted the lack of one more person – Zeno.

"Where's gii-chan?"

Not skipping a beat, the longhaired man jutted with his thumb back outside, in the direction Milluki and Kikyo had gone off to.

"He's outside with Kalluto. Neither of them wish to see you."

Killua silently took in this information. He hadn't asked about his younger brother, so it came as a surprise that his old man had bothered to provide him with the extra insight. 'Where's Illumi then?' Surely _he_ if not anyone would like to give him a 'happy' send off.

Taking note of the faraway look in his son's eyes, Silva remained silent as his heir saw without looking the true meaning in his words.

With a cough to alert his third son he would resume speaking, he simply said "Good luck." Before exiting the room.

Watching as his father retreated, Killua slowly took his seat again, wondering whether he should wait to see if anyone else came or if he should just get up and leave. It wasn't like he wanted to see anyone anyway. Right now, the idea of grabbing Alluka and making a run for it was sounding better and better. But where could they possibly run to? No doubt Illumi would end up finding them in the end…

Falling to his knees on the cold ground, the blue eyed boy grasped at his white locks, pulling on them harshly before letting out a loud, frustrated scream. He didn't care who heard him. He _wanted_ people to hear him. And he knew they did. Exasperated and furious, he bolted up and _threw_ the door open, tearing the door off its hinges and allowing it to fly off far into the distance, where it hit a certain blond on the head.

Expecting her to be knocked out yet at the same time not really caring, Killua was quickly surprised when instead of collapsing to the ground, the far off figure threw the door back at him, before sprinting in his direction, no doubt to tell him off. Turns out the person wasn't so far away after all. They were just a midget.

Ticked off Killua threw the door back at the short, now identifiable as a girl, effectively igniting a door war. Because she was so close now however, the next time she threw the door it ended up hitting the _both_ of them, as she lunged at him successfully knocking him onto the ground.

Despite her fragile appearance, she was a lot stronger and a lot _heavier_ then she looked.

"The f*ck was that for bastard?! Got something shoved up your -censored- ?!"

And she apparently had a dirty mouth with a good set of lungs to match. What a lovely pairing.

"KIISAMA! NOW YOU'VE RUINED MY IMAGE!" It was then Killua noticed the barrage of film crew with overly large cameras and a wide screen, currently screening: THEM.

"Holy sh*t!" The girl with two blonde pigtails and a bright pink frilly dress he now recognised as _Bisky_ slapped him with overwhelming force, leaving a perfect outline of her hand on his face.

Killua felt his eyebrows twitch out of pure annoyance.

"Watch your language!" holding a pale hand to his swollen cheek, Killua felt dumbstruck.

"So you can swear but I can't?!"

"The cameramen caught you screaming."

"… Well f*ck."

And for the second time in his life, Killua was slapped by a woman who was not his mother. (he also had two bright red cheeks to vouch for it)

* * *

 _A/N no offence to any midgets! Today I was talking about height with my friend and she told me she wanted to be 6 ft. So I told her I wanted to be 4'11, and I do! Unfortunately I'm like 5'1 or 5'2 T^T_

 _Sorry it was a filler. At first I had a clear goal in mind but it kind of went downhill… I had also wanted to include something about Milluki being a gross fat pig… at least the fat pig part got in there! Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Constructive critiscm is encouraged! Ideas are worshipped as well! I can't remember what happens in the books too well, but need to watch the movie at least…_

 _Uploaded it legit right after I finished it so there is probably quite a few typos... and repeated words. If you point one out for me you get an internet cookie! ^^ (now how I do I make internet cookies?!)_


	4. Straining x The x Hippocampus

Train x Ride x hippo-campus

Warning: Again, swears! Filler chapter... only thing important is the list and the ending

Word count: 1551

disclaimer: How many times do I gotta say it people?!

* * *

After the little scene he created with Bisky, (which he now refers to her as) Killua was in no mood to board the train to the Capital. Granted, he already hadn't wanted to, but now he didn't want to _even more_. Somehow, Bisky just made things so much worse.

Hanging around by his side, the blonde Lolita consistently bugged him every few second about weird little things, about _grandma_ things. Like, just for example "Your collars untucked!" "You're slouching! Stand up straight!" and, his favourite, "Wipe that smirk off your face!" each time, it was a different thing. She had even reprimanded him about not looking directly at her. As if that wasn't enough, each comment was met with a complementary sigh to match it and an exasperated "Mataku!" Just like the first time they had met, back up on the platform.

It actually came as a shock that Killua couldn't recall ever seeing her before. With her bright blonde hair and eye catching choice of dress, she didn't exactly "blend into the background". It could've been that he spent a lot of time within the refines of his own home, but going once more off her choice off dress, she seemed rather well off, especially considering the poor state their district was in. With this one factor, Killua was sure that he would eventually have been introduced to her by his father as a business proposal.

Her ranting didn't stop during their too short – way, way, way, way, _way_ too short – walk, nor did it stop upon their actual boarding of said aforementioned train. The delight did not stop here, unfortunately. Not only was there Bisky, but for whatever reason, _Hisoka,_ had entered the vicinity, a tight smile stretched across his lips and his eyes narrowed as he vaguely mentioned something about having to "Make a quick call" to a "certain blonde". He also spoke of a "dear Pika-chan", before leading them over to a small compartment within the train which contained soft plush leather couches and a wide 3D T.V.

Images began to flash on screen, a quick introduction of the country of Panem playing on a sheet beside a platform, a tall woman with a crazy curled hairstyle, and attention grabbing clothes consisting of a bright array of primary colours, both warm and cool providing and astounding contrast which assaulted the eyes and burnt them into ash. District 1's reaping, Killua assumed, as Hisoka had given no insight beyond the casual "So let's see who's in the birds nest this year." Bundled with a mischievous smile.

The bored boy tried to pay attention, honestly, but the events playing out on the screen held no interest for him, with all the water works of the poor souls of the financially corrupt districts, and the pleased grunts and cries of "I volunteer!" from the wealthier ones. The satisfaction they held for the thing Killua wanted least in the world, made him want to wring them by their puny necks. And perhaps he would get the chance to, if their paths crossed within the arena.

'Yes', a sick smile twisted itself onto the boy's face. 'I'll rid the world of those bastards'. Unaware that he had started giggling, the white haired boy found himself pleasantly lost within the confines of his mind as he imagined the world without such incompetents. Until Bisky shook him out of it of course, with another pre-prepared remark on the edge of her lips.

"Pay more attention!" She hissed at him, "This is important, you know!" It seemed this statement was one of her favourites, if their initial meeting was anything to go by.

So, begrudgingly, Killua directed his focus back on screen, trying to pick up names and faces and perhaps any additional information that might actually become of use to him. He was having a hard time with it though, not quite able to match up the names he had remembered with the faces on screen. As it was, he just made up nicknames for the people whose faces he remembered and hoped he got their districts right.

When the clip they had been watching came to an end, with Hisoka's bizarre reaping filtered and shortened so that his 'little twist' was barely apparent, Bisky suggested drawing up a chart for the people they had been able to memorise. Turning to the red haired man who had been silently watching the whole time, she asked for a piece of paper and a pen.

"I always have one on me ~ " placing the paper on the smooth glass table which sat before them, Bisky then moved onto the floor so that her back was turned to the T.V and she and Killua were on opposite ends of the table.

Looking up at Killua with a stern look, she made sure to have eye contact with her charge "I'm certain I've memorised more than you, so just tell me what you've got." Her pen poised above the paper, she waited patiently for any tidbit of info the other member of her district had managed to recall.

Killua slouched down in his seat, his head swimming with the names and faces of those on screen. A moment of intense thinking. Feeling only slightly guilty (he mostly felt pain – poking around the hippocampus like that really hurt!) he reluctantly admitted he had only memorised faces, not names or districts.

"Well let's hear 'em then." The white haired boy looked on in puzzlement. Bisky rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Well _explain_ them to me!" A light bulb went off in Killua's head, and he slammed his right fist into his open palm, his mouth opening wide in realisation.

"Mataku!"

* * *

By the end of their little… whatever it was, their sheet of paper looked a little like this:

District 1: Neon, Meruem

District 2: (no one, they completely botched this one)

District 3: (yeah… this one too)

District 4: 'fishing rod' = Gon, 'googly eyes' = Retz

District 5: 'long nosed woman' = Pakunoda, 'creepy smile guy' = Uvogin

District 6 = 'ojii-san' = Leorio, 'ow my eyes' = Menchi

District 7 = 'hat duo' = Ponzu and Pokkle

District 8 = 'duck face' = Baise,

District 9 = 'psycho chick' = Palm, 'big nose' = Tonpa

District 10 = 'gun' = Siper, 'triplet' = Umori

District 11 = 'helicopter' = Canary, 'smart ass' = Kurapika

Luckily enough, Bisky had remembered a great deal of the other contestants, and their hip-swinging 'examiner' was all but too happy to help. Even Killua had managed to dully note a few of their names. Obviously, they hadn't bothered to include their own district on the list.

Killua suggested re watching the episode so they could catch the rest of the names, but Bisky was quick to shoot him down.

"Baka!" SMACK "The clip can only be played with the supervision of the Capital! We couldn't watch it again if we wanted to! Even if we _could_ it would be too long to finish within this train ride!"

Rubbing the once again swelling on his cheek, Killua turned to Hisoka to ask the one question which had been lingering in his mind since the moment they had gotten on this train. "How much longer?" He didn't particulalrly like to ask Hisoka _anything_ really but he was really curious about when he could get off this damn train. He sounded a bit like a whiny brat as well.

The muscular man simply smiled, something which he seems to do a lot, and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Not before your surprise ~!" And that was enough of an answer for Killua.

It was already night, but still the train had yet to arrive at its destination. Honestly, Killua felt as though Hisoka had asked whoever was driving the damn thing to take a detour or something, so they could make a grand entrance. Last he was aware of, it should've taken 2 hours at the _max_ to get to the Capital, so why weren't they there yet?!

Leaning back on his red velvet armrest, Killua stared out of the window and at the long green fields surrounding the metal contraption. Where were they anyway? Surely they couldn't be anywhere near the Capital, not with this wide expanse of nature! He couldn't even sleep either, the weight of that pedo-clowns words still weighing heavily within his mind. The prospect of a 'surprise' coming from his lips sounded so – so _wrong_ that it couldn't possibly have meant anything good. And also… why _was_ Hisoka with them? He had said "Don't expect me to join you." Hadn't he? And he wasn't even their victor, the districts only victor was…

… Illumi.

With a startled gasp and a shout, the white haired boy knocked over his chair and was flung to the ground, his legs sprawling out as he laid on the ground, facing the one person he had least wished to see. Seemed Santa was really looking out for him today.

Twiddling a jagged edged knife between his fingers, his hair splayed in each direction and his expression blank and lifeless. His eye were dull and devoid of light, much like the room in which they both stood.

"Hi Killu."

* * *

 _A/N I tried for scary… also tried for a cliff hanger… T^T Please don't hate me for making so many filler chapters… I originally planned to have this chapter be the interview but things just dragged out… EXCUSES, EXCUSES 'hat duo' is legit was I call Ponzu and Pokkle. Any suggestions for people for the extra spaces or switching people to different districts are welcome! I'm not too sure if I like the districts people are from currently. Though some do have reasons. I actually had Kurapika from district 1 originally, but I changed it. I had Chrollo in there, but I took him out. I also had Shalnark and Shizuku. I put that they couldn't remember, but really I just wasn't sure. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed! Yay two chapters in a row whippee! Just like before! I'm already working on the fifth chapter. Should I write from Kurapika's view soon? I'm contemplating about adding things from his past… I'd love to hear what you think! Constructive critiscm is welcome, and if you find a mistake/typo please feel free to point it out so I can fix it! Thank – you!_


	5. Gon x Red x Eyes

Word Count: 1137

Notes: Looking back I realise how short each of their POV's are... =-='

* * *

"You'll send me a letter when you get there, right?"

Okay, so maybe he hadn't been entirely ready yet. People had always said he was too nice for his own good, but he couldn't very well let a ten year old enter possibly THE most violent game to have ever been invented, beside the original soccer (in which you were allowed to kill people to get the ball, which was made from pigs bladder, and games would take place between whole villages). He knew he should have had at least one extra year of training, but he was still better off than most people would be, at the very least.

Gon couldn't help that he didn't want to see people hurt. He had been forced to watch the games for many years now, and the only reason he hadn't volunteered previous years was because he didn't want to abandon Aunt Mito. Well, what was done was done. Even if his reasons were selfish in the end… He really needed to do this! He would beat this game, but he wouldn't take the life of anybody! Yes, he would accomplish the seemingly impossible!

"Gomen, Mito-san." Clinging tightly to her waist, he let his aunt cry and pat his head. Baa-chan was at home sick. This really was the worst time to leave his aunt behind. Wasn't like there'd ever be a good one. "I don't think they'll let me."

"Just… you won't kill anyone right?" Gon knew this game couldn't be won without killing, but heck if he wouldn't try. He nodded his head to her question.

"But you won't die either?" the brown haired boy pulled back, looking up at his guardian for 13 years with a genuine smile which lit up his whole face.

"I'm beating the system!" And they pinkie – swore.

* * *

"A-aniki!" Too afraid to breathe, all the boy could do was hug his legs together in fear of the man who had made his life a living hell. Out of the fryer and into the frying pan it seems. Or is it the other way around?

"I _am_ our districts only hunter, you know?" His head cocked to the side, his grip loosening on the toothed blade so that it could fall from his grasp at a moment's notice. Unsteady and terrified, Killua stood up on two shaky legs, the world feeling like it was a spinning top in motion. Illumi took a step forward, only furthering the effect of the pulsating room. And it actually _was_ shaking – they were on a train, after all.

"Allow me to offer you some advice, Killu." His menacing aura licked around him in tangible waves, forcing Killua into a state of oppression, similar yet so much worse than when he was in the presence of his father.

"This is not a game for making friends, Killu. They will burden you and eventually you will have to kill them, will want to kill them, just so you can be victor already and see sweet like Alluka-chan again." The way he said her name, with such obvious disdain, was sickening to Killua. It was clear he wanted her dead. Had wanted her dead for the longest of time. Was he really that jealous of Killua's affection towards her?

"K-keep away!" Killua hated the way his voice had stuttered, how uneven it had sounded. Why was this so much harder when it was him?

"Oh?" despite the inquiry, Illumi's face showed no clear emotion, nor did his voice hold any undertones to make it sound anything other than blunt. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I stay?"

Trying to calm his thumping heart, the young boy sucked in deep lungful's of sweet air, which he had earlier deprived himself of out of terror. When he was sure his voice wouldn't waver, he risked voicing his opinion to his older brother.

"No, I wouldn't." _deep breath_ "Go away." The dark haired man's face remained blank and stoic, but Killua was sure his resolve had surprised him, so when Illumi left without another word, all Killua could do was collapse onto the bed he had been provided with in bewilderment.

His heart rate picked up again. It felt like it would jump right out of his chest, but the white haired boy was able to calm it out of sheer will power, intently listening to the giveaway signs of his brother standing outside the door. But there were none. He was really truly gone.

For now at least.

* * *

When he had volunteered as tribute, he had known what was at stake.

* * *

 _Blood. Cries. Screams. Yells. Death._

 _Massacre._

 _Looking around him in fear, all the little boy was capable of seeing through the red tinge of his own vision was the dozens of bloody corpses which littered the once lively village._

 _Red. Red. Red._

 _The world was covered in a red veil._

 _They were red. Their eyes were red. His hands were red. He was red._

 _Paralysed in terror, all the twelve year old was capable of doing was looking on in mortification as everyone he had ever known was slaughtered before his very eyes._

 _His eyes a vibrant scarlet hue, he watched as dozens of the same coloured eyes rolled around freely on the ground. One came to stop near his foot, the once white iris stained with sticky red liquid which contrasted with the bright pupil. Startled and horrified, the boy had little time to think before his foot came down, smashing the pulsating gouged eye of his clansmen. Thin translucent liquid seeped out from the crushed eye, oozing onto his shoe and bleeding into the fabric of his clothes. Jumping up with a startled cry, dizzy from the multiple wounds which had befallen him, he tripped over, causing him to tumble backwards into the wall, harshly hitting his head on the bricks which lay there._

 _Black spots dancing before his vision, blood rapidly seeping from a cut which ran down the length of his leg, the blond boy began to fade into a dizzy unconsciousness. But before his eyes were glued shut by the warm fluid, he caught a glimpse of the intruders – of the murderers – who had attacked his clan._

 _He only saw one, and only one, but at once he was easily distinguishable as their leader. He wore a long fur coat, with a strange cross on the back matching that of the one on his forehead. Hair slicked back and eyes the epitome of lifelessness, he signalled with a wave of his hand to the dark unidentifiable figures who had his back, and the blond boy finally lapsed into oblivion, his worries only consisting of the brown haired boy who had been sat by his side._

 _And just like that the Kurta's were no more._

* * *

A/N I probably could've posted this chapter a couple of days ago, but I kept fiddling with Gon's section because it didn't seem happy enough for his character. I ended up changing it to make it a little happier, but it still seems rather gloomy for his personality -_-' Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! Thank-you!How old should I make Kurapika? I'm not sure if I should make him 13 and have him enter the HG right after his clans murder or keep him at 17... At the very least I'll make him 16 instead ^^ Already working on chapter 6!


End file.
